Inheritance of the Elves
by Naruto-junky
Summary: "Born today: July 31st of the year 1980, is Harry James Potter. Son of James Potter and Lily Potter. Grandson of Alasdair Potter and Rosemary Potter. Future mate of George Weasely . . . And Fred Weasely!" Under Construction. Some editing to be done before final chapters in September.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. It is the property of JK Rowling and her associates. No monetary or material profit was gained from this story.**

**Important - Read the AN at the bottom.**

**Inheritance of the Elves **

**Prologue**

The night was clear and beautiful. Such a night should have evoked feelings of happiness, not just because of the weather but because of the birth of the newest Potter heir: Charlus Potter. This it was a very sad day, though not everyone knew that or why.

The Potter Magic was dying… Not that anyone knew that little Charlus, perfect in health and mind, was a squib. He would be unable to perform even the most simple spell; neither would his children for no decent pureblood woman would deign to marry a squib no matter his last name.

The family went to bed that night happy. His mother, exhausted from his birth, looked on him and smiled. His father gently took him from her arms and smiled as well before placing him in his bassinet next to their bed. Content in their lot in life both slipped off to sleep.

Not long after, the house became quiet. Each occupant down to the lowest house elf was abed. All save for one.

A slight woman, the midwife, opened the door to from the nursery to the Master Chamber and crossed quietly to the sleeping babe. Right now there was nothing wrong in his world. Around three, though, people would start to look at him expectantly, waiting for the sparks and flying toys. When that didn't happen they would say he was a late bloomer, that there was nothing to worry about. But by seven, the whispers would start.

If anything hadn't happened by his tenth birthday, he would be shunned. His friends would vanish because their parents didn't want the associate with 'his kind'. His father would try not to act different, but he would be unable to hide his disappointment in what his son was. His mother cry when it was confirmed, asking what she should have done differently.

It was best to save them all the pain. Gently, the woman lifted Charlus out of his crib, smiling when he opened his eyes to glare at her for moving him. She tip toed back across the room to the nursery and laid him down next to another baby, her own child traded for the Potter's son. A changeling child.

The woman pulled a crystal vial from her pocket and gently rubbed a small amount of pale yellow potion on the brow of both infants. The air seemed to shimmer around them and, between the blink of an eye, there were two identical babies in front of her.

Carefully she picked up her son, and carried him pack into the other room. After laying him down in Charlus's crib. Bent over him she brushed the hair back behind her pointed ear, before leaning over the rest of the way to kiss the boy good bye.

"I'll miss you, little one. But this is for the best, they will take good care of you. I promise," wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, she kissed his forehead one last time before returning to the nursery for Charlus.

She wrapped the child in a warm blanket and silently made her way downstairs and out the servants entrance. Once to the edge of the property she turned back to see it one last time. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned her back on the house and disapparated.

**A/N: So this the revised prologue which I am much happier with and I hope you are too. Before embarking on this story I wrote the last chapters first in inspiration and now find that the story doesn't match. So in an effort to finish this story well, I am editing for mistakes and slight content changes. Starting this Friday there will be two edited chapters posted until September first when the last chapters go up and it's completed. Is there anything you really want me to keep the same?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Inheritance of the Elves

Chapter One:

The Mates?

"Born today: July 31st of the year 1980, is Harry James Potter. Son of James Potter and Lily Potter. Grandson of Alasdair Potter and Rosemary Potter. Future mate of George Weasely . . . And Fred Weasely?!" said the shocked Fremtid as her eyes snapped open. The Perscribo Cutos stopped his furious scribbling. Both of the Royal Elves were shocked. It was a rare phenomenon when an Elf had two mates. Since an Elf could not live without their mate, having two of them never ended well. More often than not the Elf in question was rejected over the matter. But there was nothing they could do, but hope for the very best.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Molly Weasely crept into the small red bedroom that her son, Ron, and Harry were sharing. It was the night before his birthday and she had been warned the day before that he might come into a Being inheritance. Any number of semi-human beings could show up in his blood.

She silently watched the cloak on the bedside table with a small box in her hands. She was planning on giving her un-related son a small birthday present after midnight. You never got to become an adult twice, right?

As soon as the numbers on the clock changed to 12:00 am sharp, a blinding light filled the room. It slowly died down to a soft glow before it died all together. As Ron sat up in bed and the rest of the Weasley family ran into the room, Molly gasped. Harry's skin had become even paler in shade; his ears had become more leaf shaped and pointier. Around his ankles and wrists were swirled writing in various shades of blue.

The matriarch of the family waited before reaching out to shake the boy awake. Before she touched him though, his glowing green eyes slowly pulled themselves open.

Harry pulled himself up till he was leaning against the headboard. He was just about to ask why everyone was in the room when a white owl that seemed to have a light blue tint to it's feathers, flew in through the window Harry had left open for Hedwig. The beautiful animal dropped a small letter from his razor sharp talons before wheeling back around and flying through the window as silently as he came.

He reached down, picked up the letter, and examined it before ripping it open.

"Harry, dear? What does it say?" asked a confused Molly.

"Dear Harry Potter, You should be getting this letter not but a few minutes after midnight on July 31st, the day you were born. You should have just come into Elvin inheritance. You yourself are a Caelum Ventus Elf. We are sure that you have noticed your ease on a broom and in the air in general. This will only increase as your power over wind and air develop along with your power over birds.

"It is only fair to warn you that all elves are born having mates. Unlike other races who must search for their mates, Elves have used the services of the Fremtid to ensure that no Elf need die from lack of their soul mate. You are a special case. Your . . . . !" Harry read but he stopped before finishing. He stared down at the paper for a moment before whispering to himself, "Not possible. . ." He looked up at the Weasleys than looked back at the paper before passing out.

Molly reached forward and picked up the letter to determine to know what had caused the boy to pass out but the only thing seen on the parchment were markings like those she saw on Harry's wrists. She stood up and rushed down the stairs followed by the rest of her family. She tossed some powder into the fire before saying: "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

Harry had been speechless at what he had read in the letter, but not spoken aloud. _Your mates are Fred and George Weasley. You also have a right to know that if both do not accept you, you will die of heartbreak. _

They, whoever they may be, had said it as though it was a simple thing to get the _both_ of them to fall in love with him. He knew he wasn't into girls. He had never thought about it much. Not during a war where he may die. That was something to avoid until after he had won.

Just as abruptly as she left, Molly bustled back into the room with Poppy, Albus, and Snape behind her.

"Lemon drop?" trust Dumbledore to ask that question after Harry had found out he was an Elf.

"No thank you, Professor. But I would like to know what is going on?" He seemed like the best person to ask about this. He almost always knew what was happening or why or how. It was the getting any information out of him that was the hard part.

"I'm sad to say that I do not know. But it is safe to say that the letter you have is correct. But, do look on the bright side, you have new powers and will never have to search for your mate," He consoled.

"Mate_s_," he choked out in a whisper. Only the twins were close enough to hear him as they were sitting on either side of him.

"Mates?" they asked him in a quiet whisper. He nodded gravely. The twins shared a look before George, being the more compassionate twin, wrapped an arm around the distressed elf as Fred slipped away to find something.

The two teens had sat on the bed for maybe ten minutes before Fred barged back into the bedroom carrying a rather large gift-wrapped package.

"I knew that the Ex-ray Glasses we made worked!" crowed Fred, placing the package on Harry's lap, "There you are, Harry. If I'm right there should be the answer to you're questions."

Harry grabbed the gift and tore it open. Inside was a rather old looking tome. It was entitled Magical Beings That You Might Be. He quickly opened the book and flipped from the contents to the page he was seeking. Caelum Ventus Elves. He skipped all the way down to the part about mates.

_3. _

_Mates are the most important thing to any elf no matter gender or race. Elves are very emotion based beings; their strength comes from their emotions. So it goes to say, that with all the love you would get from your mate, that the mate is the biggest power source for an Elf or, at the very least pertain to them/family/friends in some way. _

_Long ago, when one of the very first elf kings was on his death bed, he told his son that he was to be king and even though his son may not be there when he died that he wanted him to go out in the lands and find his one true mate. The son did. He searched the lands of the earth and of others trying desperately to find his one true love before he died of heartbreak. Sadly, he never found them. While he was gone his sister ruled in his stead with her mate. The princess waited and waited for the rightful king to come home and take his place as king. After seven years her beloved siblings body was brought back to her. He died of heartbreak; his heart hurt so much that it burst form the pain and loneliness. She was furious and took her leave along with her mate to visit the Fremtid clan, the seers. She pled with them for seven days and eight nights until they agreed to look into the future and record whom each and every elf's mate was. But there was a slight problem. A lot of elves were of impure blood and elves would not be ready for any mate 'till seventeen years of age. So the elves made an important decision; not more than an hour after any elf came into their inheritance a spectral owl will fly to the elf and give them a letter. This letter will hold all the important information that any elf would need to know. _

_There is one major set back to having a mate in the Elvin world. _

_In extremely rare cases an elf will have not one but two mates. This is only in the case of very powerful elves that are the most deserving. It is said that the prince who died sits in the holy place of their fathers and judges the souls and the futures of all his children (the other elves) and those whose lives are filled with sorrow and hardship but still remain good and pure of soul and fight for the good of the world and the people will be blessed with two mates. But there is also a down side to this wondrous and rare occurrence. Unless both of the mates accept it then the elf will die of heartbreak. If one of them accepts the bond the elf will live their entire life in grief and sorrow, neglecting the mate and causing them both unimaginable agony. In most cases the elf will kill themselves to save both of them the grief in hopes that they will find love elsewhere. The majority of the mates do. _

Harry stared down at the page in shock then broke down into sobbing tears. He curled into George and felt Fred lean over to take the book from his lap.

He gathered that Fred had quickly skimmed the page before he let out, "Damn," before moving over to hug him as well.

It took a moment for the adults who were arguing in whispered tones to notice that the very boy they were worried about was crying while hanging onto the twin pranksters.

"What is the matter, my dear boy?" asked Albus when he finally turns around.

Harry just shook his head, burrowed his face deeper into George's chest.

Fred, knowing that George was the better one when it came to comforting anyone, leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, " Harry, would you like me to tell them so you can sleep?" Harry nodded his consent before snuggling closer to the other man as Fred climbed off the bed and waved the group to follow him.

George watched as his brother and the group as they left the room so Harry could get some sleep. If there was one thing that George had ever been interested in it was magical beings in wizarding blood. When he had found out that one of his friends had some type of Siren blood he had helped him research everything he needed to know about what he would become.

After that he had been fascinated with the rights and passages of other beings that inhabited the world around them. Now he had a living, breathing elf wrapped in his arms, and thought back to all the information he had read. George remembered reading of changelings. Like the book that Harry skimmed had said, that whenever there was a squib and said squib was the only heir then they would be switched with an elf's baby. The book had also gone on to say that when that child had children of its own that the gene would … skip … a … generation! That was it! Harry's grandfather had to have been a changeling.

Downstairs, Fred was calmly explaining why Harry had been crying and clinging to him and his brother.

"Are you insensitive, hard-of-hearing idiots?!" Okay maybe not.

"Fred!" said Molly in a scandalized voice.

"I'm sorry mum but really you should have quit fighting and listened to Harry when he said that he has two mates. I brought him the book that Remus sent him for his birthday.

"It was considered the greatest blessing of the Elvin world to have two mates. But now it's basically a curse. If both people do not accept the bond, Harry dies. If one accepts the bond then Harry would likely kill himself to save them both the agony that would be there when both had to live without the other. If Harry sacrificed himself than his one mate can move on and live with out him."

The entire room fell into a shocked silence while Fred fumed.

"And, further more, for people who seem to care so much about the boy up stairs, you should not have been discussing the benefits of his new powers but about how _Harry _is taking all this. You were arguing over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"The very person you consider _family_ is up stairs clinging to my brother for dear life is crying because he has to much _heart _to take away the free choice of two people to save his own life. And, more than likely half of that crying is because of the chance that even if those to people did want to be with him, it would not be for Harry but for the fame that comes with him. Sadly, he's most likely right," he finished with a whisper. He left the family in silence as he rushed back up the stairs, scraping the tears off of his face and trying to leave no evidence that they were ever there.

Waiting on the threshold to his room, he watched Harry drift off to sleep in his brother's arms. When he was completely sure Harry was asleep, he passed into the room and lowered himself down on the floor on his brother's side of the bed.

"We need to help him," George said in a low voice. Fred nodded his assent. A minute later he started to work on the door from where he sat. The strongest locking charms and booby traps he knew before a silencing charm to keep any yelling, screaming, bangs, booms, and/or other excessively loud noise that would disturb their Harry.

When that was done he vocally agreeing, "Even if it takes me to the end of world and back."

* * *

**A/N: So, do you like? I really would like to know. **

**PS: The Fremtid and the Perscribo Cutos are latin terms having to do with seeing the future and writing down records respectively. **


	3. Chapter 2

Inheritance of the Elves  
Chapter 2:

Towards the end of the Earth...

"Harry, my boy, you have to tell us who your mates are. We're here to keep you safe and alive and if you don't tell us we can't do our job," reasoned Dumbledore as he sat in front of the teenager with the Order behind him.

"No! I refuse to make them targets. And I know for a fact that they have no interest in me, in that way, whatsoever. These are my friends; I am not putting them through this!" Harry replied stubbornly.

Hermione, who was in the room as well as Ron and the twins, started in closer. "Professor, he can't lie to me," she reminded him. He proceeded to move and 'Mione took his place.

"Is it Hannah? Luna? Cho? Lavender? Katie? Angelina? Padma? Pavati? Alicia?" she sprouted off the top of her head. There was no reaction. If she had said the name there would have been a reaction. She started a little slower the next time.

"Neville? Semus? Collin? Terry? Justin? Dean? Lee? Anthony?" she listed everyone she could think of. Nothing. She was about to start in on another list of people when Fred and George popped up on either side of Harry and interrupted her.

"Harry?" they asked in unison. He looked up and nodded to them. The twins gave a smirk that sent shivers up their spines. That smirk was trouble.

"On behalf of our client," started Fred, "We would like to inform you that all further questions for him," George, with a tone of complete seriousness, continued. "Will go through us. And now-," "We'll be taking our leave." They finished and apparated out with Harry to their room.

The entire room was in a shocked silence for a moment before Severus spoke up, "Did they just act like Muggle Lawyers?"

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant guys!" chuckled Harry as they landed in the room.

"Why, thank you," Fred bowed.

"Thank you very much!" followed by George.

"So what now, I can't leave the room if I don't want them knowing. And I can't leave the house or apparate. What am I going to do?" Harry buried his head in his hands. Fred and George dropped to the floor and wrapped their arms around the distressed elf and tried to comfort him.

"You don't have to leave the room, Harry," comforted George, laying his head on top of the smaller boys.

"Yeah, there's a bathroom connected to our room and we can get you all the things you need," agreed the other redhead. Harry smiled up at the two brothers. They were often called insensitive and mean because of their pranks but they were truly the nicest of all the Weasley family. If they could ever love him back ... And become his mates... That wouldn't be so bad. It would really be great, honestly.

"Thanks, Gred. Thanks, Forge." He smirked as he peered up at the men above him. They smiled back down at him.

* * *

It had taken a long while to booby trap the door beyond any measure for the order. They had a whole hallway to themselves seeing as how no one wanted to be on the same hall as the twin pranksters. And not only had they booby-trapped the door they had done the same to the hallway and had warded the room against all other magical signatures but their own. They were extremely drained but it was well worth it. No one would expect such thoroughness from the two supposed goof balls.

After taking a short nap to help replenish their energy, the popped down stairs for their and Harry's dinner. They came in late and said that Harry would get his dinner later. After eating Fred snuck in the Kitchen then grabbed the spare plate of food for the missing person, Harry, and popped back up stairs and was joined not long after by his brother. They walked in and gently shook the younger male awake and handed him his meal for the night.

Harry smiled back up has saviors before chowing down on the roast beef, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob. His favorite.

This went on for several weeks. The three wizards would wake up to the sound of some Order member trying to make their way down the Hall of Deadly Bobby Traps as it was now called. Fred or George would pop down and grab the food under fire of threats and warnings before bringing it back. They would hang out and think up products before the other twin would get lunch. Then afterwards dinner.

It wasn't until Dumbledore had stopped all apparating in the household that the food supply that the twins had stashed dwindled.

Finally they had to muck their way through the hallway to get Harry, who had now become the very center of the world to them (along with WWW plans), some more food, water, and fresh clothes. At the other end was the entire Order of the Flaming Chickens. Oh, joyous day! (Please note the HEAVEY sarcasm here!)

"Fred, George! How could you do this?! You have Harry _locked_ in your room! Why would you-," Molly started in on the rebellious twins.

"Because _I _asked them to, Molly," whispered Harry as he slipped out along side the brothers, nearly untouched as he had followed them through the loophole areas of the traps.

"But-," she started again but she was cut off by the young elf.

"No! They were asked by me. To go against the people I trusted and yet betrayed that trust. You only wanted me to live because you need me to kill Voldemort," he sneered, "And do _not _deny it. As a light elf I can tell intentions!" he hissed. With that he preformed his first act of Elvin magic. His ears became more pointed, the marks on his body glowed. He reached out and wrapped his hands around the wrists of his unsuspecting mates and vanished………

**A/N: And there is a short chapter to hold all of the people who have story alerted this over. I'm sorry if it sucks or doesn't look right. I'm a bit under the weather. I promise to have the next part out by Sunday. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Moving out

As Harry disappeared the whole group gasped. He had vanished along with two other people. It was Elvin magic they knew that, but what worried them was the fact they could have been just about anywhere.

Molly was in a state of panic. Her boys were gone. Harry had grabbed them and gone to places unknown. When in all truth, they had just moved down the hall.

"Whoa, what was _that_?" George gasped out as they entered their room.

"I-I don't rightly know. Magic?" he said as he peered into the mirror at his pointier ears, fingers running over the edges.

"What are we going to?" asked Fred as he flopped down onto the bed he and George had been sharing with Harry.

"We could move out. We are of age," started Fred as he thought of an idea.

"And what about Harry?" George asked incredulously.

"We kidnap and take him with us, of course. If he can go invisible again it would be a piece of cake to get him out and into our new place," Fred said as if it was as plain as the nose on his face.

"Ah," agreed his twin. They started thinking of all the possible places they could live.

"Guys?" asked Harry and waited until they looked back up at him, "You had better get it done soon. They are going to figure out where we are sooner or later. I can drop you off outside if you want," he offered.

The twins smiled as they nodded and let Harry wrap his hand around their slender wrists and ghost them through the hallway, out of the house, and down the road a ways before letting go. He waved good-bye before going back through the house and to his room. After stealing some basic necessities, of course.

Fred and George walked into the office where the Muggle woman sat behind her desk in the real-a-state office. Apparently, people sold muggle houses here. And the Order would _never_ look in a place like this to find them.

"May I help you?" she asked with a too big smile.

"Yes, we would like to look at a few homes," they stated in unison.

She, her name tag said Mrs. Doran, slid her chair over to her the file cabinet and pulled three or four files out of the top drawer.

"Here are the homes that would most likely be in your price range. They are all rent-to-own and are in fair condition," she explained and handed them the files. Fred flipped his open and looked at the pictures and descriptions. These were _not_ what they were looking for. They were too small. Not near the forest. No basement for WWW products. All wrong in everyway possible.

"I'm afraid these aren't quite what we are looking for. You see, we were sent by our family; they're still packing. We need to buy a house that will fit ten people comfortably, near the forest, basement, Large kitchen . . . is that all George?" inquired Fred as the shocked woman looked in . . . well shock.

"I think," answered his brother.

"But what about money?" she asked smugly. She was sure this was a prank. These ruffians were going to be running for the hills when she showed the price of the only home in the area with those things.

"Trust us, Miss. We have enough money," they said in unison with a worrying smirk.

"There is one house in this area that meets those requirements. But sadly it is a manner that belongs to a one," she looked down at the keyboard, typing in the address, "Mr. Harry James Potter. His parents, James and Lillian Potter left it to him in their will. He would be seventeen by now," she told the two redheads that sat in front of her.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?!" said George. Harry had a manor house all along.

"Miss, since this house belongs to the young man, would you happen to know if he was raised by the Durseleys?" asked Fred.

"Why yes he was. May I ask why?" she answered in a more willing tone.

"He's been staying with us. He wanted to move into a big house because he always wanted to have a big family. He asked us to take this money and buy a house that he could move into as soon as possible," he said, showing her the wad of cash.

"Do you have a picture of him?" she asked slowly wondering if this was possible. What no one really knew was that Mrs. Cora Doran had worked with Lily Potter and knew for a fact that Harry had looked a lot like James and had his mother's eyes.

"No, but we can bring him by!" exclaimed a red head twin; she wasn't sure which was which.

"That would be splendid," she said with a grin. She had always wanted to meet Lily's son. If he looked anything like his father... then maybe she could hook him up with her daughter.

"You got it Miss. Well, we better get going. We have to be back before we're missed for too long," Fred said with a trouble-making grin. The woman nodded and said good-bye as the two young men walked out of her office and down the street and apparated away.

Harry was watching the road from the window as he ate the stolen, though not technically, food.

He had just finished his meal when he saw the twins walking down the road chattering with each other. He smiled at the two; they were really quite handsome . . . Bloody hot actually. Long red hair and trouble-making grins and adorable freckles that littered their noses. They were tall and lanky with long slender fingers.

Harry gasped as a pain shot through his heart. The bond between mates was acting up. If he ever thought about them too long or in a romantic way he would get a hard pain in his chest.

The twins were looking at the house from the street, trying to figure out how to get back in without getting caught. They looked at where the window to their and Harry's room should be. They could see Harry staring out the window at them but not seeing them. It was like he was thinking about how they looked or something. After a moment he realized he needed to go get them before Molly saw them and moved down with his newest power.

"Hey," he said as he shimmered into view in front of them.

"Hello, dearest Harry," they chimed as they looped their arms through his and started leading him back towards the town; there was at least three more hours before, what was her name? Mrs. Doran! Until Mrs. Doran's office closed.

As they walked down the road, they checked for Muggles, and 'popped' away to the town.

"We found out something _very_ interesting," sing-songed Fred as they escorted him to the building.

"Yep," said George, "You, my yummy friend, have a Manor house."

Harry gaped as he was dragged along with them as they walked into the office of one Mrs. Cora A. Doran.

It was unbelievable to see a shorter version of James walked into her office. But the man had Lily's eyes. That would never be questioned.

She smiled and reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled put a small wooden box. She pulled out a small, strange looking wooden key. Mrs. Doran wasn't sure how the short, odd-looking piece of wood was a key to anything, but Lily had assured her it was. And she now knew for certain that this man in front of her was her friends' son.

Harry watched the woman as she did this and shook her hand as she handed them the key to their new home.

* * *

"Okay, do we have _everything_?" stressed Harry as they put the shrunken luggage in their pockets. It was an unnecessary question. Every single thing in the room had been packed in the now small boxes and cases. Harry had even gone into the hall and summoned all of their things.

Fred nodded to there little Elf's worrying. 'If only George and me were his mates," the thought floated unbidden through his head. He was shocked at it. Where had that come from?! He shook it off and continued to make himself busy.

It had been their decision for Fred and George to leave in a big dramatic display for fury at the way the little elf had been treated. That Harry had made them leave so that they would not do anything rash. With those plans in mind they stormed down stairs, banging into the walls along the way. The whole point was to make the biggest scene possible.

"But _why_ Harry?" George yelled in a confused and demanding voice. He was following his little elf down the Burrow's stairs with Fred and other family and Order members following to see what all the noise was about.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble," was the desperate answer that sounded so really get was so utterly fake, "I don't want you in anymore trouble by your mother. You already told me you bought the apartment. That you didn't want to leave me alone and that's why you haven't left yet!"

"And that's the truth Harry! We want to help it not any of their business who your mates are!" pled Fred as though he didn't understand why they were being told to leave.

"I don't need protecting. If you stay then you'll do something rash and regret it for the rest of your life. I'm not going t let you do that," Harry answered the twins with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, what is going on here?!" shrieked Molly as she saw the trunks of stuff that were floating in behind Fred and the other two boys.

"We're leaving, Mum," said Fred with ice and steel in his voice. It had a resigned air to it. It summed up his dislike for what was happening, the anger that he had for his mother at the current time, and the pain, confusion he felt as to _why_ he was going to go and move out anyway.

"What!" she screamed as she tried to spell the trunks back down.

"We bought an apartment in town a few months back. When we found out that Harry was an elf and you wouldn't stop hounding him about the mate thing we never told you and moved out. Now, Harry's told us to," George explained to his seething mum. Now her anger was directed at Harry.

"And why are you telling them to leave? It is not your right!" she hissed low and deadly to the elf who was standing unafraid in the face of a woman. It is said that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' when in all truth it should have said: 'Hell hath no fury like a Mother who lost her child,' or would lose and children in this case.

"Trust me, Molly, I don't want them to go. They have been the only ones who truly cared whether or not it was my choice to tell you what you want to know or not, but if they stay then they'll do something rash and regret it for the rest of their lives. I will not have this on my shoulders!"

The tears streaming down his face were real. But they weren't from what everyone else thought they were, he was crying because it had come down to lying to the one person closest to a mother he had.

As the entire house watched the twins picked up the trunks and walked outside with a resigned air to the movement. They walked out into the middle of the yard and popped away to where ever they were going.

Harry sighed as his mates went to the manor. After they had left they office they had gone to his new home. It was incredibly beautiful. They had called Dobby and asked him if he would do them a big favor, he had accepted, but never got around to cleaning like they had asked of him. It seemed that any house elves that the Potter's had, had stayed in the home and kept it clean and stocked with food and everything else you would need. They were under strict instructions to allow the twins entrance when they reached the gates and put all their stuff in the two rooms that were closest to the master bedroom, where he would be sleeping.

It was no surprise to him when Molly turned and glared at him with fire in her eyes. She was about to give him a good tongue lashing when she noticed that Harry was holding a trunk handle in one hand, his wand in the other. It dawned on her what was happening. Before anyone could stop him he vanished into what seemed like thin air.

He was still there just not visible, even to Mad Eye, as all hell broke lose. Molly broke down crying and Order members rushed about trying to find the missing elf.

"What happened?" asked a dumb-founded Bill with Fleur by his side.

"They left. It seems as though Harry and the twins have gone away to hide form us. They made it look as though it was just the twins and then Harry followed them," stated Dumbledore in a creepily clam tone, the sparkle gone from his eyes. Everyone had different feelings on this development.

Molly was downright pissed. Arthur was happy for his sons and Harry; he did not know if the twins were his mates but he had his thoughts. (He's not THAT stupid!)

Harry had listened to all of the arguing and the chaos before he walked outside and met the twins down the road. They smiled and asked him how it all had gone and took him to their new home.

* * *

George smiled as he saw his little elf's face lit at the picture of the manor. It was a truly gorgeous sight to see that smile. More than anyone, expect maybe Fred, could imagine how badly George wanted to be Harry's mate. Harry was just . . . he didn't know how to describe him. He was like water and air. He moved with a slow grace that was completely his own. He was quiet yet loud in his words and gestures; whatever he said had a great weight to them. They were simple in context but heavy in meaning. He was just so … him. George had known for some time that he was gay. He had also known for some time that he was attracted to Harry and Fred in the sort-of-falling-in-love-but-not-quite-sure-if-it's-because-I-need-to-judt-get-laid-or-if-it's-really-love kinda way. He was jolted from his thoughts by a large gate creaking open to admit them.

They watched as Harry stood stock still for just a moment… Then he was off like a rocket, racing towards the front door. The twins gave chase and were only half way there when he had thrown open the doors to the ancestral home. He spun round on the waxed floor trying to take in the paintings and the heirlooms. There was a grand hearth with a large family crest hanging above it, the mantle showing many pictures, old and new. The deep red and earthen tones gave off the same comfort as the Tower and Burrow.

Harry turned around and smiled the most dazzling smile; it took the Weasleys' breath away.

"I'm finally home!"

**A/N: So…How was it?! Please tell me. Well I hope you liked it. It was more of a transition chapter but A LOT is going to be going on next chapter. Do stay tuned, won't you? **

**Oh, and pop quiz!**

**What does nimbus as a name mean?**

**What character from the play ****Brothers Grim Spectacular ****says 'Come on love, give us a taste.' ?**

**Whoever answers the first one correct gets a oneshot**

**And whoever gets the second one gets an entire story based on them and a character of their choosing, plot included. And yes I am crazy to ask this, thank you for thinking so. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting Nimbus

Harry walked outside along the tree line, the wind tossing honey-blond hair that was a part of the glamour that he had to wear when he went out. The Order had waited several days before going public with the fact that the twins had 'kidnapped' him. Now they had to wear glamours or use the cloak or Harry's new power. But he loved the forest too much to just watch it's going on from a window in the manor.

It was in his very nature to want to be in among the trees and brush and wildlife. The smile on his face grew larger as he reached the top of a small gorge; the trees were thinner here, and the wind could whip around him. He had a strange impulse to …… hoot. It was odd but he went ahead and did it anyway.

There was a moment of silent waiting, then out of nowhere a very beautiful barn owl landed on a branch in front of him. He was breathtaking!

He stared for a moment and was about to say something when there was a rustle and a man stepped out from the shrubs.

"There you are, Maka," he stated reaching towards the bird before he noticed Harry.

"Well, hello… I didn't know there was another elf living around here. I'm sorry to encroach in the area," he said sincerely.

Harry wasn't sure if he was working for the Order or not so for the sake of keeping the three of them safe he pretended to not have a clue what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Magic and elves and stuff don't exist," he said as though he was an unknowing Muggle.

"You do not have to lie. You and I both know that Elves can sense when someone lies. I can assure you that I am not in contact with the Light leaders or the Dark if that is what you are worried about," he said as he lifted the owl onto his arm. Harry took a long look at him and came to the collusion that he was in fact telling the truth.

Harry beckoned for him to follow him as he made his way back towards the edge of the wards that were now in place.

Harry had just passed through the wards and the other man right after him. An instant later Fred and George were standing in front of them and Harry was yanked over to them and then pushed behind.

"Who are you?" they asked coldly. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the middle of the group.

"He claims to be an elf like me. He says he is not with either side and he is telling the truth. I think we should keep him around," said Harry with a smirk while Fred and George huffed.

The man watched on as the group bantered. He had long blonde hair, reminiscent of Malfoy's, tied back with a strip of worn leather, his boots were made of Dragon hide and his jeans and tee were well worn along with his denim jacket. His eyes widened and he spoke to the other elf.

"_Congratulations on having two mates. I never knew it was possible." _He commented in their own language__

_"Quiet! They don't know, and never will… They are both straight. I don't want them with me because of pity or of sense of family. I'm just their little brother," _he replied sadly. Fred and George were visibly angered now that the smaller man was nearly crying and he had spoken in another language, so they knew not why he cried.

"What did you say to him?" hissed George while Fred distracted Harry.

"That is between me and him. My powers allow me to feel what he feels and why. If the feeling is strong enough, I can get names…places…visions. And Elves keep other Elves' secrets," the elf said back to him.

"What is your name anyway?" asked Fred from where he stood with a calmer Harry.

"Nimbus. My name is Nimbus," he said as though he just realized that he had never told them, "And you two are?"

"These are Fred and George Weasley, honorary Marauders, my favorite brothers, and all good blokes," said Harry as he stood in the middle of the two, arms around their shoulders. Nimbus studied their faces carefully as Harry talked and noted the way they saddened when he called them his brothers, and not something else. Being an Empath, he could sense the sadness, longing, and resigned nature of the feelings they shared towards the younger elf.

"_Harry, you have to tell them. It's not fair for them not to know. They are going to find out eventually, and if you die from heartbreak it will break their hearts too."_ Nimbus said staring straight into Harry's eyes and saw the guilt that lie there. Nimbus knew that he would not have any problems about getting Harry to talk with a guilt trip, but that was wrong.

"_I am their brother, they love me in that way, and that way alone. They deserve the chance to choose their own path. And, besides, who would want to be in a relationship with two of their brothers. I am as close as I can get and that will work for now."_ Stated Harry as he stood with his mates.

Nimbus shook his head sadly. Harry was only going to see that they loved him if they told him themselves.

"Um…. Nimbus, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to stay and help me. I have no one else to teach me. And I want to be able to use my powers without wondering if I did something wrong or that I might hurt someone," asked Harry shyly.

Nimbus gave a wry smile and nodded to the younger elf. Harry jumped a bit in glee. He moved away from the twins and wrapped his arms around the tall blonde. Nimbus grinned apologetically at the twins as they growled in jealousy. He pulled back from Harry and asked a simple question: "When do you three want to start?"

**A/N: sorry to keep you all waiting!!! Plz review. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny and Ron

Hermione was sitting by herself on the bed she had in Ginny's room as the other girl moped about the loss of Harry around the house. And Hermione didn't blame her. Really, it was obvious to her that Ginny was Harry's mate and was lying about there being two of them. Harry wasn't near powerful or deserving enough, in her eyes at least, of having more than one mate.

"Why did the twins have to take him form me? They know we love each other!" she whined shrilly as she hugged a pill she had made that happened to have Harry's picture on it.

"Ginny, they just want them for themselves. It is plainly obvious to me and many others that Harry knows you are his mate and that Fred and George kidnapped him in attempt to keep him to themselves," said Hermione gently as though she was talking to a small child and wondered to herself how Ginny had ever passed any year.

"Why is it so important he has his mate?" Ginny asked dumbly and Hermione indulged her.

"His mate is his source of power. Harry's powers are emotion based, his greatest emotional support and power come from his mate," she said as though everyone should know this.

Ginny nodded foolishly and started to think with the more-like-a-Slytherins-than-it-should-be brain and got up to find Ron.

It was now plainly seen by her that the twins were not right. They were freaks and evil because they liked Harry in a way that no man should like another. And Ron would help her in her endeavor to rid Harry of such awful people.

"Ron. I need your help in getting Harry away from those wretched people we call brothers," Ginny spat as she looked down at the young man weeding the flower bed as per Mum's instructions.

"Come again Gin? And how are we supposed to do that? Even the order can't find them," said Ron when he was asked to give up some of the rare time he had to try and woo Hermione.

"We might have to wait till Hogwarts to do it," she admitted grudgingly and Ron nodded and went back to work. "But they are trying to break me and Harry apart. Hermione said I'm his mate and I bet she would help us plan to get him back?" She said convincingly.

And, as she had predicted, Ron shot up off the ground and followed her into the house like a puppy who had a piece of fresh meat dangled in front of him after not eating for days. He was wrapped around his little sisters finger and was drooling at any chance to be near Hermione.

They made their way up the girls' room and they sat and planned. Several hours later, they leave the room with Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

"And what have you three been up to today?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly as she used magic to moved their plates in front of them.

"Nothing," they chimed in unison. As Molly nodded and turned away they caught each other's eyes and, to anyone who saw, an unnerving twinkle entered in their eye. And, whether they knew why or not, everyone at the table shivered at the evil intent in the air.

Several miles away …………………………………………………………………………

Harry shivered and looked around. It felt like someone was staring at him; seeing no one he turned back to Nimbus and resumed his conversation.

**A/N: I know this is short and it is only half as long as my goal is but I'm having trouble planning a evil plan for the 'Shady Trio'. I want it to be original and not played out and it seems like it's all been done. Leave a review with ideas if you want. I think I'll work on my Inner Child story for now. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

What now?

"So, how are we going to get these hairs, exactly?" asked Ron dumbly as he ate with the food flying out of his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavior and answered.

"Fred and George couldn't have Lee running the shop forever could they? They have another one opening in four months and some on will have to go and attend to all the preparations. Lee will most likely be sent to see to the store in London while, one of the twins will be in Hogsmeade, that we can be certain of, and the other will go to Paris for the opening. They wouldn't trust anyone else with such an important task," she started logically and Ginny who was sitting beside her, nodded seriously.

"So we use a Point Me spell to find the one who stays behind and label that hair. When the other one comes to visit, we get the hair and then we are done with that part of the plan," Ginny finished for her.

"Exactly, it's simple from there. Once they are sent to the Dark Lord we can deal with Harry. But it will have to wait until school starts; he can't get our hands on what we need here," Hermione added with a regretful sigh. She would have liked to put those sinful people to rights this instance, but she would have to wait until school started to make them pay for the sins they had committed.

* * *

Harry gasped as sweat rolled down his face and neck. He forced himself to concentrate even more and his breathing became faster and shallower as he forced his mind to bend to his will. This had seemed so much easier to him when Nimbus had done it.

"Having a bit of a time there, Harry?" asked George as he looked over his shoulder to the sudoku puzzle on the kitchen table. All he had to do was put the numbers in the right spots, who hard could that be? There were nine 3x3 boxes, the numbers one through nine went once in each column, row and box; never appearing more than once in each of the ways they could go. It looked so uncomplicated when Nimbus had done a similar one that morning. He had been done in only a few minutes, in fact.

"Why is he doing that, again?" wondered Fred aloud as rummaged through the cabinets, ignoring the Potter house elves (he had three, it seemed) when they huffed at all the people in the kitchen, which, in a pureblood household, was normally a domain where they alone ruled.

"Nimbus said it was to strengthen his mind and patience for when he teaches mental wards and stuff," George from where he sat next to Harry, watching him struggle with amusement.

"Why aren't you two doing one of these, too? You said you were going to learn everything that I did…Well what's possible for you to learn anyway," he amended as an after thought.

"Ah, but Harry-" started Fred as he slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Who would want to break into out minds?" finished George with an easy laid back smile. One that showed he had not a fear in the world right then. Harry stared for a moment before he smirked lightly.

"I don't know… A rival joke shop maybe?" He asked in innocent musing. The twins' eyes widened and they reached forward to grab another logic puzzle. They had not though of possibly losing one of their precious formulas to a competitor. They grabbed a quill and diligently went to work sorting out the numbers. Harry watched them for a moment; they looked so… sexy with a look of sheer concentration on their faces. Each one looked like the world was t stake if they didn't learn. Tongue sticking out slightly, eyes squinting at the paper as they tried to place the numbers in the right spots. The Weasley red hair falling in their eyes. Bloody hell… Maybe he should tell… He shook his head; they were his straight brothers, and that would be enough for now…

* * *

Fred looked up from his puzzle. The three of them had been at it for it seemed like hours, but had been no where near that long. George seemed to be nodding off, drooling on his unfinished paper. Harry was running his hand through his hair as he added the last two numbers to his puzzle. He loved the look on the elf's face when he looked up from his page: his eyes were shining behind those ridiculous glasses and he had a big grin on his face, the blue tattoos on his wrist seeming to catch the light when he brushed his hair out of the way. Harry was beautiful…

Fred shook his head; Harry had mates, he belonged to someone else even if he wouldn't tell them that he did. A quick peek over at the wall clock showed it was almost lunch, which would explain the moody House elves.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave them to cook; they won't stop glaring until we do," suggested Fred as he gently woke his twin before gathering the papers and quills, levitating the ink bottles behind him. George slowly woke and followed them out into the hallway and then into the den, before plopping down on the couch.

"What day is it?" he asked abruptly, looking from his twin to Harry.

"Let's see," Harry murmured before counting days in his head, "It is the 12th of August. I should have gotten my letter by now," he added absentmindedly.

Fred and George looked at each other. They had forgotten; they couldn't stay here forever! Lee was running one of the shops; another school mate was running the other. And Harry had to go back to school eventually. And then what? Harry would be back in the Order's grasp, and they might be going to jail for kidnapping the Boy-who-lived….

"What is it guys?" asked Harry from the armchair, leaning forward in worry.

"Harry, school starts soon-"

"We have to get back to the shops-"

"And we are wanted criminals," they explained in turn.

Harry frowned slightly, "We can talk to Nimbus. He might be able to think of something that we haven't. Besides, your parents won't let you be put in Azkaban! That would defeat the point! Nimbus comes back in a few hours, we can ask him then."

They nodded uneasily… Maybe he was right… But what if he wasn't?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone!! Please review. Sorry for the wait, I finally got my computer all fixed and such!! **


	8. Chapter 7

Inheritance of the Elves

Chapter 7

Chaperones?

"I see what you are concerned about. You need them to stay out of Azkaban. Your schooling starts soon. As well as them staying out of the whole mating business…" trailed Nimbus as he tried to work out an answer for his problem. There had to be one.

"Chaperones! That should work… Lets see I'll need to contact Queen Claith and get her on board with us so that if Dumbledore gets it in his head to track her down and ask, she will know about the plan. Oh, and we'll need some help, Kylan and Nuvain owe me so…." he mumbled to himself, long hair swaying as he rushed about, grabbing a quill and parchment for a letter.

Harry and the twins sat on the couch and watched as the elder elf rushed through three letters before sending them with Maka. All three waited patiently for Nimbus to explain what he had just done. It took him a few minutes to remember that there were other people in the room.

"Okay…. You going to tell us what just happened, or do we need to learn to read minds?" asked Fred, leaning back so that he kick his feet up onto the table and throw his arms around Harry and George's shoulders.

"We are going to use your status as an elf as a reason for the 'kidnapping'. No one but an elf can read the letters that are written in our language, not even translation charms will work, because no one thought about including magical creatures when the charm was invented.

"Hopefully Queen Claith will be on board will my plan; we are going to convince the world that you are close to the royal line, blood related, it would then be required for you to have a chaperone or two.

"We'll say that Fred and George were covering until Kylan and Nuvain came. They are two lower level guards to the royal family. They almost never work close to the Queen so they have no harmful information.

"When a royal family member is concerned, Queen Claith has complete authority over what she has to tell the magical government. She can tell them as much or as little as she wants. If an elf of royal blood, no matter how diluted, is in danger she can have them kidnapped with no warning to the government. It's in the treaties." Nimbus explained.

Harry nodded in some understanding. It made some kind of warped way. Most people wouldn't see that as the logical thing to have done. A lot of them would have sat down and calmly told Albus Dumbledore that they were an elf and all about the powers they may or may not have, and spilled their guts about the whole ordeal. But they had never been on the man's bad side or had the whole world know about every possible romantic relationship plastered on the front page, the truth distorted beyond recognition.

Fred looked out of the corner of his eye to see his brother doing the same. Harry was going to have a lot of trouble with the media for the next couple months. And despite how overwhelmingly _jealous_ of those mates who they had yet to meet, he and his twin would take care of Harry if he was their own. It was what they would have wanted if the positions were reversed. Even if they didn't know.

Later that night, after a dinner of steak and potatoes, two owls, almost the same in form as the one that had arrived on Harry's birthday, landed on the window sill of the den. Nimbus smiled and jumped to read the letters aloud so that George and Fred knew what was happening.

"_Dear Nimbus, _

_You know that we would love to help out. Our asses were dead meat when you found us, and if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be around. You say that this Harry character is a nice kid and that he really needs help, so we're on our way. Where are you anyway? You can't have a lot of faith in us if you can't gives us a place to be, huh? Oh, and by the way, we're dragging Kama along with us; he really needs to get out more. _

_See you soon,_

_Nuvain and Kylan _

"_Dear Nimbus, _

_We have read and considered your letter with great interest. You say that Mr. Potter deserves Our help in this endeavor of yours. We, after much thought, have agreed to play the part in this design. Please, tell Harry that he need not worry. He is considered family and always will be. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Claith" _

Harry looked on with shock. The queen of his people, an elf descended directly from the very woman who had searched and pled with others so that no elf need die of heart break, considered him family…. That was heavy shit(1).

"So, now what? If Dumbledore or any of his flaming flamingoes find us out in public he'll have Fred and George locked up and me with his most loyal followers who don't give a shit to what any other person but Dumbledore says!" said Harry with a wary look on his face. And the sad part was that the words he spoke were true. It wasn't as if Albus was a bad man, with evil intentions. No, he was a man who thought he was doing what was best for the many instead of he few, but the sad part was that if he had to sacrifice three or four to save three or four thousand then so be it.

"We wait until Nuvain and Kylan get here; they have trained since they were very little to serve and protect the royal family. The power they have has been honed since birth; Harry you are one of the most powerful Elves of seen in a very long time, but your power is raw and intensely focused on your current emotion, they can do as much as you can, with much more control. They are like the Fremtid, a sub race of the Calem Ventus, they are the protectors of our face, the fighting force behind every battle.

"When they get here they will have brought Kama with them. Between the four of us, we can protect the three of you. We can figure out the rest when they get here. Kama and Kylan have pretty good strategically set minds. Trust me Harry, _I will not let anything happen to your mates_!" Nimbus finished, Fred and George frowning when they switched languages. But they trusted the elder elf with Harry's life and their own, so they didn't question the reason that Harry cried with relief, they just clutched him closer and wiped away his tears.

* * *

The potion bubbled and popped audibly in the pewter cauldron that Hermione sat in front of. For such a dangerous potion it didn't take long to brew, even less time if you bought the potion in ready made parts, the different steps could be brewed then put under a heavy duty stasis charm, then mixed and brewed twice as fast as a normal potion.

"And you're sure that all three will last until we can combine them and get the hairs, right?" asked a low voice, beside her, the person slowly chopping different parts of the Horned Beatle.

"Yes, until just after Christmas, I should think. But to be safe we need to have it all done before Halloween, the potion will be strongest on the night after Allhallows' Eve, the night of good magic has to have a fall out(2)," said Ginny from the window seat. Ron nodded and went back to chopping. Soon, everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

**A/N: Okay, that was more of a transition chapter. 1. Have you ever watched BACK TO THE FUTURE and noticed that Marty said things were 'heavy' well that's what I was watching when I wrote that part. 2. Allhallows' Eve : All Saints Day. It now has a negative connotation, but All Saint's Day (at least in my story) is a day of good magic; a day where magic is most tangible. And because of all the naturally good magic that happens there is a fall out, where more evil magic can be preformed easier. And though I write in my stories that magic is neither Light nor Dark and is all based on intention. But some things are pure dark and that would be the day to perform it. **


	9. Chapter 8

Inheritance of the Elves

Chapter 8

Meeting the Body Guards

A few days after they had gotten the letter they arrived. Kama, Nuvain, and Kylan all showed up with Nimbus one day. Harry and the twins had been lounging in the den, barefooted and in their pajamas, playing a game of Wizard's chest. Fred and George were pretty decent players and the game had yet to be finished. Harry was going to play whoever won.

"Harry?" called Nimbus from the front hall. Harry jumped and moved into the hall with the twins right behind him. Standing in the front hall were three very familiar looking elves.

"Gred, do my eyes see what your eyes see?" George asked his twin, staring slack-jawed at the men and woman before him.

"Yes, Forge. I believe they do." was the answer.

"That's what I thought…"

"They look just like Hermione, Ron, and Draco!" Harry exclaimed shocked.

And he was right. Nuvain had long, bushy hair like Hermione; the same eyes and features… she even had a book tucked under her arm. Kylan had short, carrot red hair and more than a smattering of freckles on his face. And, lastly, Kama was the spitting image of Draco L. Malfoy. His hair was neon blonde and his build was slim. He even had the same haughty expression on his face, but there was a friendly gleam in his eye.

"Who?" Nimbus asked from beside them.

"They're people we know. And they would have to be the spitting image," said George, staring at the man… elf… whatever, that looked just like his youngest brother.

"What a coincidence!" claimed Nimbus, looking at his friends then down at the picture that Harry had conjured to show them.

* * *

Later, when everyone had sat down and all the story had been told they started to map out their plan.

"You guys have to go out sooner or later. And sooner is way better. The longer you put it off the more room for something going bad is. They are counting on you doing it later. They can get Fred and George arrested, and you would be in school; you couldn't do anything about it," explained Kama, as he reached back to tie his hair with a leather thong. Harry nodded. That made a lot of sense. In the beginning they were planning on waiting until the very last minute to go back as it would give him more time to train.

"On top of that, we'll have to go out with just with Fred and you or George and you. The other will have their own guard, but if they are apart, they are harder to get to. Diagon Alley has no anti-apparation wards covering it so if worse comes to worse than we can get you three out and Queen Claith will make a formal public announcement but we want to avoid that," Nuvain added from next Nimbus.

That was not settling well with Fred and George. They swore that they would go to the ends of the earth for the little elf in between them and the would. And if splitting up would help protect Harry than that is what they would do.

"We would have to split up?" Harry asked in a small voice. The twins reacted fast and scooted over and wrapped an arm around shoulders and waist. He leaned back into them and took comfort in the closeness of his mates… even if they didn't know it.

"Sadly, yes. You will have to split up. But I'm sure your-" Harry's eyes widened at the word he _knew_ was coming out of Kama's mouth. Harry was up and leaning half across the table, his hand covering the blonds mouth.

"_They don't know yet" _

"_Why not! Do you know what will happen?" _

"_I'm well aware of what will happen if they never find out. But they don't love me and don't think I can face them when they say no. I love them too much," _Harry finished sadly. Nuvain's protective, mothering instinct kicked in and she pulled him the rest of the way across the table and into the other room.

"Why haven't you told them, una mica(*)?" she asked cupping his cheek.

"They only see me as family, they have their own loves and lives and I won't make them unhappy. Not for my own sake," he said back and tears streaked down his face.

* * *

Fred and George jumped to follow. Kylan was up just as fast and pushed them back down into their seats on the sofa.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear what they talking about. He'll tell you sooner or later."

They looked like they wanted to argue, but they saw the serious look on his face, George nodded and gave Fred a look. Fred, being the more hostile twin, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before calmly walking out of the room. A few seconds later there was a distinct sound of a door slam.

"I am so sorry. He's a bit over protective of Harry. He's been through too much for more stuff like this…" George trailed off.

"You guys really love him, huh?" Kama asked from across the room.

"Sadly he's not ours to love," George whispered, not thinking the others could hear him.

* * *

In the other room, Harry was slowly calming down from his talk with Nuvain. She had let him vent about everything… His life, Dumbledore, Sirius… he had let it all spill out. Strangely, it was much easier to tell someone who knew nothing about him or his Boy-Who-lived status everything. It might have been because she didn't have a 'Harry'.

Oliver Wood had a 'Flyer Harry' who could catch the snitch in nearly any circumstance.

Molly Weasley had a 'Dependent Harry' who needed her to be the mother he had never had.

Everyone had a Harry in their head that was only a small part of who he really was. But the elf in front of him knew nothing and so could not have a set idea of him yet.

"Why not tell them, you might be surprised. You say they treat you like a brother, but have you thought that maybe that is because they think they have no chance with you, or that the thought hasn't come to mind? Fred and George may not have thought about the possibility," Nuvain voiced.

"I hate it when people make sense. Yes, all that _might_ be true, but I don't want to risk losing them forever, however long that maybe," Harry added as an after thought.

Nuvain nodded and sighed. He was going to have to find out for himself.

* * *

The plan was set in place. They would go to shop on a very crowded day; a month before school started the lists were sent out, and though there was a rush at the last minute that was what they wanted to avoid. If Fred and George _were_ caught then there was little Harry could do in way of helping them. So they went on a day were most people go shopping and would do it then. So, on a Saturday two weeks from today they were going to go shopping. Fred and George drew straws and Fred ended up with the short one.

The Saturday after the lists were mailed out, Harry and the Twins were going to go face the world.

**A/N: There we go, a transition chapter. In the story the REAL Ron, Hermione, and Draco are all evil, but I also like these evil people and so they have good counterparts. Ginny's twin comes in later… a lot of the next chapter will be action-packed. Hermione and the Treacherous Trio reveal more of the plan, and Harry and the others go out. YAY! *una mica… I did have it written down what they meant and what language they were in… but I lost it. If anyone knows, please tell me. You might get a cameo! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Traitorous Trio Strikes

Hermione sneered at her surroundings. The alley was dark and moldy-looking, the walls wet with recent rain and slime. Here she was waiting for the death-eater spawn to show up. If this was not for such a good cause them there was no way she would be working with this lowly scum. Growling lowly, she nearly left when there was a slight, nearly inaudible pop from behind her. Hermione swung herself around and yanked her wand out of her pocket, there standing in front of her was Malfoy junior. He was pristine looking; he stood out in the dinginess of the alley in his perfect white shirt, slacks, and open robe. When he saw her, his expression changed to match her own.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he hissed. The disdain was practically dripping from his lips as they curled back.

"I want to make a deal, Ferret. We have something you want," Hermione stated scathingly. Maybe it wasn't exactly what they wanted but it would strike a low enough blow to the Light for them to be content.

"Trust me, there is nothing you could give us that we would want, Granger!" he spat. And for the most part he was right. The only thing he wanted was to torture the Mudblood and the Weasel long enough that they ended up like the Longbottoms.

"Oh, really? So you don't want to impact Potter's life so badly that he will lose all will to fight? My bad, I'll just go now," Hermione turned to do just that when there was a "Wait!" from behind her.

"What did you have in mind. Granger?" Malfoy said in what he might have meant to be a amicable tone. Hermione smiled a cat's grin, everything was working out in their favor.

Nimbus and the others slowly walked outside the wards, when no pops or cracks or whooshes that signaled any port keys or apparation. No Order members where arriving. That was a good sign at least. It meant that they had not been found out yet. Breathing a little more evenly, Fred quickly gave George then Harry quick hugs. He told them to be safe and tried to keep the worry out of his voice. Fred had drawn the short straw. Nuvain would be taking him to the shop so that he could check on the shop. It wasn't that they didn't trust Lee, but they just couldn't leave him there in charge until all blew over. Who knew how long that might be!

Harry would go with George, Kylan, Kama, and Nimbus to get his school things. Each person had their own emergency portkey and then a group portkey that they would take together at the end of the day. Fred smiled slightly when Harry smiled back he felt slightly better. He sighed heavily, then turned a took hold of one end of the chain that Nuvain was holding. She smiled sadly at him before saying the key word, "Monkey." And they were off.

Harry stumbled as he landed, his arms pin-wheeling for a moment as he tried to regain his balance. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a lean toned chest. He had never felt as safe as did at that moment. But though it was gone in the next moment, he knew it was George. He had seen the red dusting of light hairs and the freckles. Harry should have known better though, George was his brother and would have reached out and steady anyone he considered family, whether it was him or if it was Bill.

He shook off the thoughts. He need to focus on getting his supplies and getting out. Nimbus and the others gathered around him and George as the left the abandoned building and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. By the time they had entered Diagon Alley he had read over his list and knew it would take a while to get the entire list. And that worried him. Order members may not be expecting him to come today, but that didn't mean that one of them wouldn't be around. In fact, several would be, because that was just Harry's luck.

Harry and George stood at the mouth of the Alley, looked at each other then dived into the fray of bustling shoppers. The entered Flourish and Blotts to get his seventh years books. They were quickly gathered up, they were the same as last year's with a few exceptions: The Ultimate Guide to NEWT Defense by H. Caldwell, What Have You Forgotten? NEWT Charms by B. Holbert, and Potions to Pass by D. Hice. After that they quickly made the rounds to the other required stores, the elves staying further behind in order to call less attention to the group. He and George were in the middle of paying for their purchase at Eeylops Owl Emporium, when they were spotted by Alastor Moody who immediately started to fire spells at them. Seconds after he started the elves who had been following them sprung into action. Kama, realizing that he would have to go and inform Fred and Nuvain about this, darted out of the shop and down the Alley towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Nimbus and Kylan got to Harry and George; each grabbed an arm of the wizards and were gone seconds later. When he and the others were back behind the wards, Harry started to panic. They had left one of his mates behind. Fred was still in the Alley. With only Nuvain to protect him! Normally, this wouldn't worry him, but this was his mate. And he was in danger. His power was slowly leaking from his skin. The air was whipping around him, like he and George were the eye of a storm. Nimbus and Kylan ended up across the large room from them as Harry's magic sought to protect the one mate that he could.

* * *

Kama was racing through the crowd of people that were frozen in place when the well-known man started to fire spells on someone. The mindless crowd froze with indecision before panicking and racing in the opposite direction from Alastor Moody, which helped to better camouflage Kama as he tried to reach the twin's shop. He burst through the doorway, in spite of the flow of people fleeing towards the entrance of the alley.

"What is going on?' Nuvain asked in a slightly hysterical tone. The entire shop had her on edge. It was too easy for the Order to get into the shop, after all it was run by two people who had family in the inner most circle. She shivered. When it was put like that it sounded like they were with the Dark Lord.

"Alastor Moody saw Harry and George in one of the stores. He started to fire spells. I came to tell you and Fred," he stated, panting somewhat.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, quickly moving to the counter and grabbing Fred before saying the activating word and being whisked off.

* * *

"Did we get it? Did we get it?" Ginny said eagerly. It sounded like she was asking if they had gotten her favorite candy or if they had won a free supply of beauty potions from an ad in Witch Weekly and not if they had gotten what was necessary to destroy her brother's lives.

"Yes, Ginny, we got it. We even got lucky. Fred came to the shop and had some of George's hair on his shirt. No need to hang around and get his hair now," Hermione told the red-head with no measure of humbleness about her. She was quite proud of the potion that she that thought to use.

"Does miss mean that we have to see the ferret soon?" surmised Ron with disgust in his voice.

"Yes, we will have to meet with Malfoy soon. But the sooner we have to do that, the sooner that we can put Potter in his place. And everything will be as it is supposed to be," Hermione felt compelled to point out though what the boy said was rhetorical.

She lifted up the muggle test tubes that held the final piece of the puzzle to beating that arrogant Potter back in the mold that he had left. Hermione grinned and made her way to the room where the potion was bubbling.

* * *

Moody clunked into Head Quarters, rushing as fast as he could into the dining room to find Albus. This was news worth reporting. He had escorted the children to go shopping so that when they went to catch the Potter brat and the Weasley twins, Hermione and the others would not be in the way. He saw two of them in the owl shop, and they got away. This was bad. The Order had assumed that the boys would wait and go at the last minute. Not only would they have had Potter they would also have had a bargaining chip so he would stay in line.

"Albus!" he exhaled in relief when he saw the headmaster.

"Alastor? What is it?"

"Potter and the twins! They were in the Alley today. They got away before I could get him. And it looked like he got all of his supplies, too. They won't be going back to the alley for a while at least," Alastor said grumpily. The boy was the savior! Why couldn't he just follow the plan?

"Well, this is most worrying. Come, let us call a meeting. Everyone needs to know about what happened today," the headmaster said whilst moving towards the kitchen and the burning hearth that lay within. He was going to making a lot of floo calls that night.

* * *

**And so concludes this chapter. As you maybe can guess this is going to be wrapping up rather soon. I'll be sad to see it go. Well, review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry about the constant breaks. I wanted to have an update on everyone. The next chapter won't be like this. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Protection**

George stared at Harry, noticing the panicked expression on his face. Pure magic was leaking from his skin. It was incasing the two in a bubble of still air, pushing everything and everyone to the side of the room. Despite the overwhelming display of power that scare most people, George had never felt safer than he did at that moment. It was then that he noticed that Fred was not with them.

"Fred? Where's Fred?" he started to whimper. His twin was not within this safe bubble of magic. He could be who knows where! He could be with the Order!

Harry saw George start to panic. Suddenly the entire room froze. Nothing moved except Harry and George. It was as if someone had suddenly taken a Muggle picture of the room, trapping them inside and holding them still.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding George close to his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. This did calm them down some, but the thought the one person that they both held near and dear to their heart was still out there was heart wrenching. He might be gone forever…

**_~Air~_**

Kama and Nuvain landed with Fred landed right outside the manor house. There was a moment of panic as the two elves realized that they were unable to move and were having trouble breathing for all of the pure magic clogging the air. But they also noticed that Fred was having no trouble moving or breathing.

They watched as he raced into the home, not paying any attention to the frozen people beside him. He just needed to find out if Harry and George were okay. If they weren't here… If they weren't okay and far away from the Order… Fred didn't know what he would do.

The relief was evident on his face when he saw his twin was being comforted and protected by someone who had to be one of the most powerful beings he knew. He looked on in awe at the lengths Harry had gone to comfort and protect George; Fred had finally noticed his surrounding.

He couldn't take it anymore. Fred launched himself at the two sitting on the floor, incasing them both in his long reaching arms. Harry and George were safe. He was safe. They were all safe.

**_~Air~_**

Harry was shocked when another set of arms latched themselves around the both of them. Fred! Fred was back and he was safe! Slowly the air around them became devoid of the stillness that had filled the room. Furniture moved itself back to where it had been before. Shattered glass pieced itself seamlessly back together. Frames straightened themselves on the wall.

The last thing that happened was the release of the four elves that had been frozen in the vice of magic. His mates were safe. They may not know it, but he did. Harry knew that he had protected George, even if he hadn't really needed it.

At last the overwhelming use of magic, both wizarding and elf, had taken it's toll. He was getting rapidly sleepy. But, despite the fact he was nearly unconscious, Harry had an devastating desire to protect his mates even if there was no real danger. Pushing the last bit of energy into his magic, a small ward grew up and around the trio. His self-appointed mission completed, Harry promptly passed out.

**_~Air~_**

"Harry? Harry?" George said gently, not know if he should wake up or move the young man whose head was currently residing in his lap.

"We should probably leave him be. By the looks of things he used a hell of a lot of magic. He has to be exhausted," Fred pointed out as he looked around the room. The room had been destroyed by the raw power that Harry had displayed. Now, it was cleaner and more in order than the House elves had ever managed to make it.

He moved slightly away from his twin and loved one, Fred examined the bubble that stood around him. It was mostly clear with a baby blue tint. It was almost like a shield spell. The bubble spanned nearly eight feet in every direction, enough room for him to have laid out on his back with both arms extended and not touch the ward.

Fred looked back at his brother and the man he loved (But, to his knowledge, wouldn't ever have). They were all tired and it seemed that Harry had the right idea. Experimentally, Fred summoned a pile of blankets and pillows from a hall closet. They hovered shakily outside for a moment before entering the space. A few cushioning charms and some maneuvering later, George and Fred were curled around a sleeping elf, reveling in the feeling of being close and comfortable with each other. Not long after, the twins drifted off to sleep as well.

**_~Air~_**

The four elves stared incredulously at the sight before them. Curled up together, limbs tangled together reminiscent of a litter of puppies, were three teenage boys. It was clear by how comfortable they appeared with one another that they were close.

"How can't they all see how perfect they are for each other?" Nuvain sighed in pure exasperation.

"They are all male. Romance normally isn't a man's strong suit. And have been in a family situation for the majority of their time together. Do you really expect it to be like one of your romance novels? The instant knowledge that they are made for each other and then ride off into the sunset on white horses?" Kama said in a slightly bitter tone. If only it was that simple.

"They will figure it out. It might not be pretty when they do, but they will soon. I can feel it," Nimbus said knowingly. He had a good feeling about that. Then again, He also had a feeling that something was going to go bad soon.

"Come on. Let's go so that they can sleep. We can have the House elves make them something when they wake." The others nodded at Kylan's advice. Before leaving the room they all unconsciously looked back one last time. The way they were laying together looked like it should be uncomfortable, but the three looked more at ease then they ever had before. When one moved, the others instantly moved as well, never waking. They were truly made for each other.

**A/N: This was pretty easy to push out. Now if all the others were that easy! My computer is finally back online! PARTY! Sorry for keeping you all hanging for so long. Please, tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Inheritance of the Elves**

**Chapter 11**

**By the Pricking of My Thumbs…**

Hermione cursed loudly as the needle pricked her skin. She jumped away from her work violently; none of her blood could touch the cloth, if it did she would have to start all over again. Ron, dimwit that he was, had tried to help earlier and ruined a doll, leaving all the sewing to Hermione and Ginny.

Sighing in resignation, Hermione picked herself up from the ground and made her way downstairs to find Molly. Despite what they were doing, she didn't want to break any laws by using underage magic to heal herself. After making it past the screaming portrait, she headed straight for the kitchen, walking in to find Molly and a few other Order members having tea around the island.

"Molly, could you heal this?" Hermione held her hand carefully in front of her, tilted in such a way that the blood was gathering in the palm of her hand. It looked very practiced.

"Of course, dear. Why don't you take a break from that stitching. When I was learning, my mother had me take breaks when I got like this. I think, after pricking your fingers enough to bleed twice, now is a good time to stop." Molly was smiling happily. Hermione was learning how to sew, a skill that every future Weasley wife would need.

"I think you're right. Thanks Molly!" the girl left a little too cheerfully and innocently than was normal for a girl who kept sticking herself with sharp objects.

When Hermione was back upstairs, she took her place next to Ginny and started again on the doll. They had less than a week to get the ritual done. She sighed in exasperation, internally blaming Harry for her predicament before getting back to work.

**(page break)**

Later that night, after the dolls were finished and the three teenagers were finally asleep, there was a very important Order meeting was taking place.

"Yesterday afternoon, when the children were taken to Diagon Alley to retrieve their school supplies, Harry and one of the twins were spotted in Eeylops. They got away before they could be caught. We don't know whether or not if the other twin was in the alley as well. Anything thoughts on what to do now?" Dumbledore started off he meeting bluntly and to the point.

"It's clear that we must do something before the Fall term begins. If we can get the twins into custody and Harry to Hogwarts, then we will have leverage," stated a woman from the back of the room. The Order member was a nobody, who tended to state the most obvious approach.

"Why don't we just wait until they arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters? They will show up to drop off Potter and we can get them there! It's the one place we can be certain they will be," cried another person, again stating the obvious approach.

"That is assuming that Mr. Potter will be coming to Hogwarts this year," pointed out Snape, completely deadpan. The room became pandemonium, everyone shouted over everyone else saying things like "Harry would never do that!" and "You don't really believe he would do that, do you?"

"Quiet!" shout Dumbledore in a rare show of irritation. "Continue please, Severus."

"We have treated these three boys with disdain for not doing what we ordered to do. The were held like prisoners in what was, at that time, their home. When they ran from the situation, we blamed two boys for kidnapping the third, who left of his own free will, and most likely orchestrated the event. We have fired spells at them and threatened them. Why would any person return to that situation?" the words hung in the air for the smallest of moments.

Then a roar of voices overcame the words' effects, being pushed to the side as they denied the factual accusations, and went back to debating all the possible ways of getting the twins and Potter separated.

**(page break)**

Draco Malfoy was contentedly walking down the corridor of Riddle Manor, heading for the throne room. He was bringing news to his Lord about the blood traitors and the Potter brat. The mudblood had sent him an owl, informing him that soon, very soon, those blasted twins would be under their control and delivered to the Dark Lord's feet. Soon afterwards Potter would come running to save them, allowing him to be killed once and for all.

He waited outside the enormous double doors until that rat of a man, Pettigrew, showed him inside. He walked quickly with his head down to the foot of the platform where he dropped gracefully to his knees in front of his Lord.

"My Lord," he said humbly.

"Draco Malfoy… Do you have the something important to tell me? Because if you do not, I will be very …. Disappointed."

"I have received an owl, my Lord. The plan will be completed in three days time. The blood traitors will be delivered to your doorstep and Potter will soon follow them to his death," Draco informed him with a malicious glee not quite masked by his humble façade.

"Very good, Draco. Very good. As soon as Potter has fallen, I want you to tell the press about the mudblood and the blood traitors being instrumental in his downfall. Potter's death would be crippling, the fact that his closet friends helped will destroy the Light entirely." The Dark Lord looked entirely to pleased.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's taken forever. And yes I know you were short-changed. I normally shoot for a longer length. But I've hit that **_**lovely**_** brick wall known as writer's block harder than Harry and Ron hit that wall to Platform 9 ¾. I'm trying to get Fortuitous Find out for those of you that read it, but part of it is going to be related to law and how Draco plans to help get Harry his revenge. If you have any ideas please PM me. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Frau, you made an excellent point when you commented on Hermione's willingness to go against Harry. I will try and give a little insight to her mind frame. **

Inheritance of the Elves

Chapter 12

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Thunder crashed and rolled overhead. Hermione stared at the ceiling of Ginny's room. Why did this have to happen? Why did Harry have to do this to them? Everything was going to be perfect! He was supposed to marry Ginny and she was going to marry Ron. Why did he have to ruin everything?! No one would take her seriously in the ministry now.

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. Her eyes watered. All her plans were in ruin now. As a muggle-born there was no way she would have advanced in the ministry if she was not the friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. If she was married to a light pureblood man who was brother-in-law/best friend to the Boy-Who-lived, Hermione could reach heights never achieved by a muggle-born.

As she thought more about all the plans that might not come true if Harry stayed with the twins. It solidified the plan in her mind. Maybe it wasn't right to fork the twins over to the Dark Lord, but with Fred and George out of the way then Harry could be convinced to mate with Ginny like he was supposed to and defeat Voldemort. This couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

Harry woke feeling warm, comfortable, and safe. He never wanted to move again. As he basked in the warmth of his sleeping space, he realized that he was not alone. Soft breath puffed against his neck, warm arms were wrapped around his waist, calloused feet tangled with his own. He slowly tried to get up. His progress was halted when the arms around him gripped and pulled tighter.

He knew that the bodies that were pressed against him were the twins. There was no way he would let anyone sleep like this with him. But he couldn't remember how they got like this.

Slowly the events of the day before floated into his mind. He had nearly given himself away yesterday. But he couldn't help it! Harry had nearly lost them. And it wasn't the thought that he would lose one or both of them, that had been so scary. It had been the thought that Fred might have to go through life without George or vice versa. One of the twins without the other was so wrong that it was almost a crime against nature.

Harry looked around, barely acknowledging the bubble of magic that surrounded them. Not noticing anything that would cause alarm, he gently snuggled back into the arms of his mates and contentedly basked in their affectionate embrace.

* * *

An hour or so later, Fred woke. By this time, the bubble had dissolved and the house elves had brought them a plate of sandwiches under a spell to keep them fresh. Carefully he leaned over Harry to poke George in the ribs. He jolted slightly as he woke. Fred gestured to the couch and then to Harry. Slowly they maneuvered Harry and themselves so that they were sitting on the couch with Harry was laying across their laps.

It was silent for a long moment.

"Yesterday was …"

"Scary? Insane?"

"Yeah."

Both of the gave a slight jump when Nimbus and the others walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Nuvain kept her distance, but it was clear that she wanted to rush over a wake up Harry and give him a giant hug.

"Yeah everything's fine. But what happened?"

George watched as the elves all looked at each other before changing the subject.

"So, you all hungry? The house elves made this huge breakfast!" Kylan's loud voice broke through the haze of sleep and woke Harry up.

"Did they make blueberry pancakes?" came the sleepy voice from George's lap. Everyone's eyes were drawn to Harry; they all started to laugh at his wild mop of hair.

"What?"

* * *

After breakfast they enjoyed the day, decompressing after the excitement of the day before. Kama watched them goof off to make Harry laugh; He was concerned though, soon the Dark Lord would make his move and soon they would have to start training. It was hard to believe that it had barely been a week or two since this had all started.

It was nice, though to watch the three of them together. Kama was jolted out of his thoughts by a ball that flew his way. Laughing, he joined in the fun.

* * *

That night they all went to bed exhausted. They had all hugged and said their goodnights and retreated to their beds. But halfway across the country in an abandoned Manor home cackled Voldemort. Hermione had brought Draco, and by extension the Dark Lord, the dolls that would allow them to control the twins.

Back at the home, the twins rolled out of bed. They made their way out of the house silently. Once they reached the edges of the wards that Nimbus had put up, the Deatheaters were able to locate them using the dolls. The Deatheaters apparated to them and stunned them both before taking them back to their master.

Harry woke with a bad feeling. Tossing the covers off, he raced out of his room, down the hall, and into the twins room. They were gone…

"NO!"

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out there for you all. If I kept back the chapters that I was never happy with, this story would be less that 3 chapters. Merry Chirstmas Everyone! **


End file.
